Prison Break
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: When Scott McCall, gets framed for murder and is only thirty-days away from being sat in an electrical chair. Stiles Stilinski, devises a plan to get him and his brother out of prison. Based on the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

Okay Stiles.

You can do this.

No one is actually going to get hurt.

You're doing this for Scott, he's your brother. You need to save him.

I let out a gulp as I stare at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a silver suit, with a dark grey button up shirt and a black tie. My hair was carefully gelled promptly.

Grabbing the grey briefcase which was laying on my bed, I give myself one last nod of approval in the mirror.

Come on Stiles, it's time to save your brother.

I take one last look around my apartment, a feeling of sadness waved over me as the realisation struck that I'd never, most likely never be able to set foot into the apartment again.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I retrive it and see the caller ID before answering.

"I swear to god! Stiles Stilinski, if you're about to do what I think you're doing, I'm going to actually kill you!"

I chuckle slightly, "Careful Malia, it almost sounds like you care"

"Of course, I care you idiot! I've already lost Scott...I-I can't lose you"

I let out a sigh, as guilt floods my stomach, "Y-You're not losing me, we're both coming back"

Malia scoffs bitterly, "How? The only way you're both coming back, is in body bags"

I roll my eyes as I begin walking down my apartment building staircase, "Please, do you think I've just jumped straight into this? I've got a plan"

"A plan which is going to get you killed"

"You know it hurts, that you have no faith in me Mal"

"Speaking of hurts, do you know how much this is going to hurt Jace? He's already lost his dad, and now he's going to loose his Uncle. How am I supposed to tell my son that he's going to lose both of his heroes in a matter of weeks"

A pang of guilt hits my chest, "I-I'm doing this, so that he loses neither"

"I swear to god, you better be right about this"

I can't help but let a smirk grow onto my face, "I'm always right"

Malia scoffs on the other end of the line, "I hope you know, while you're gone basically planning your suicide, I'll be looking more into the case"

I sigh, "Mal, it's done. They've stiched him up good, there's no way you can find the evidence we need in time"

"I don't care, I know he's innocent, I'm not stopping searching until it's the end"

"I-I need to go now"

A strangled sob enters my ear from the speaker on the phone, "B-Bye Stiles, I love you"

"I love you too, Mal. And don't worry we'll be home soon"

"You better, bet your ass that you are"

"Don't worry, It'll be fine"

"Okay..."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I run a hand over my face before putting my phone back into my pocket, and leaving my apartment building.

Gripping my briefcase tightly, I stare at the building standing across the road from me. There stands me ticket, my ticket too freeing my brother.

Anixety plumets through my veins rapidly, as I feel bile rise in my throat.

Every natural insinict of mine was telling to me run. But I had no choice but to ignore it, I need to save my brother.

Inhaling a deep, shaky breath I begin advancing forward. Until I'm faced against the doors which will lead me into the first stage of my plan, to make sure Scott is free.

I shake my head, as I try and create a blank canvas in my mind. The less thoughts, the better right now. I can't risk overthinking and not going through with this. I need to rely on my impulse to be a good brother.

Walking quickly, I advance towards the front desk. Ignoring people's cries of my igronance and arrogance.

Reaching into my blazer pocket, I stare at the man who was looking blankly at the computer screen infront of him.

"There's a que" He murmurs.

"And I don't care, I need money"

The man scoffs and looks up at me, "And I need you to join the que"

I chuckle darkly, as I pull the black object out of my blazer pocket, "And I need you to give me money"

Fear flashes into the guy's eyes, "I-I can't get you money"

I fake a sigh of annoyance, before lifting my gun towards the ceiling and letting one bullet fire. Screams surround my ears, guilt swarms inside of me, as panic washes over me.

I face the man again, as I see him shake, terror clearly running through him, "M-My boss is on lunch, I-I r-really can't get you anything"

A wave of almost satisifaction washes over me as I hear sirens in the near-by distance.

The sirens become closer, causing a stomach of anxiety riddled butterflies to dance around my stomach.

"Hand where I can see them!" A voice calls.

Sighing loudly, I place my hands in the area clearly.

"We've got a weapon!... Sir place your weapon on the floor!"

I close my eyes for brief second before gently placing the gun down in-front of me.

"Kneel down and put your hands on your head!"

I sink my knees down to the floor and place my hands against my head, I feel my arms being roughly grabbed before something cold and tight wraps around my wrists.

"You're under-arrest for attempting armed robbary, anything you say no may be used as a defence and held against you in court"

I feel my body being pulled up, as I'm being guided outside. I growl as I feel my head being roughly shoved inside of a police car.

…

I sigh loudly as, I wait paitentally inside a room as I await for my lawer. The handcuffs on my wrists make me wince slightly.

The door bursts open to reveal, someone who made my breath catch into my throat, my eyes widen as large as saucers.

"I'm your lawyer"

"A-Allison?!" I ask, in disbelief.

Allison gives me a sad smile before sitting across from me, "Stiles...What have you done?"

"I've done what I needed to"

"Why didn't you tell me, you needed money?"

I shake my head, as I stare at her blankly, "I-I was embarassed"

"Did you lose your job?"

"...I did"

Allison sighs as she burries her head in her hands, "Stiles, seriously. There's not much I can do, I mean they only slight bonus, is that you've had a perfectly clean recorded all twenty-five years of your life"

"What does this mean?"

"It means, that you've got five years. But if you have good behaviour, then maybe we can narrow it down too two"

I nod, "Where will I get sent?"

Allison, looks over at the files she previously laid down on the desk, "Beacon Hills Penitentory. Looks like you'll be joining Scott"

"When's my trial?"

"Tomorrow, all you need to do is plee guilty, there's no point trying to figure out a defence, they've got you on security tape"

"He misses you" I blurt out.

Allison looks at me painfully, "I-I don't care Stiles, I can't look at him in the same way. Not after what he did"

I narrow my eyes, "Please, we both know that Scott isn't a murder"

"If he wasn't a murder, then why would all the evidence say that he is"

"He's been set-up! I've told you numerous times!" I hiss.

Allison rolls her eyes, "And I've told you numerous times, I can't nor will I help you"

I let out a grunt of disbelief, "You used to love him, remember when you where sixteen, you've known him all your life"

Tears burn in the deep brown eyes which are across from me, "H-He's not that boy anymore"

"And he's not the man, you think he is either"

Allison shakes her head, "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good nights sleep"

"Allison please, believe me, believe us. Scott's innocent"

"...Seriously, you'll need a good nights sleep, it'll be a long day and probably the last good night's sleep you'll have for a while"

"Alli-" I start but she, walks out of the room.

I sigh in defeat.

How could Allison, someone who used too see so much good in Scott, think that he was a killer?

…

"Does the defendant plead guilty or not guilty?" The judge asks.

I fidget uncomfortable, as I squirm in the uncomfortable wooden seat I've been sat in for the past forty minuets.

"Guilty" Allison concludes.

The judge slams his harmer down against the wooden coaster.

"And by the eyes of the court, you will be sent too Beacon Hills Penitentory. For the sentence of up to five years, due to the attempt of an armed robbary"

I feel my body being dragged upwards, as I'm taken out of the courthouse, and into a police van.

"I hope you realise, you're going to the most secure prison, in the state" The prison guard says as he sits me down in the back of the van.

A small, smug smirk works onto my face, "So I've heard"

..

I look down at the change of clothes, I've just recently changed into and what I'll be wearing for this upcoming month. A light-blue jumpsuit, over the top of a light grey t-shirt.

"Alright Pretty Boy, Welcome to Hell" A guard says, as he pushes me into 'Prison Block B'.

"I need to write down, my medical requirements" I grunt, as I try and get out of the guys grip.

The guard chuckles darkly, "What happened? Does Pretty Boy, have a boo-boo?"

"I have diabetes, type 1"

The guard sighs loudly, before dragging me out of the block of cells and taking me down the corridor, towards the infirmary.

The guard knocks on the door, before it swings open, to reveal a peite woman, she had long strawberry blonde hair, big green eyes and pale skin. I couldn't help but stare slightly, she was really pretty.

"What do you want Parrish?" The woman, dressed in a light orange dress and a white lab-coat asks.

"I've got a new in-mate, who needs to write down is requirements"

The woman looks at me for a few seconds before shifting slightly, "O-Okay, let me talk to him"

"Do you want me to wait?"

She chuckles slightly, "He's handcuffed, I think I'll be fine Parrish"

Parrish nods, and shoves me inside of the room.

"That guy's a dick" I murmur.

The starwberry blond laughs, "He's just grouchy, because he hates his job. But don't we all?

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Martin, and what is yours?"

"I'm Stiles Stilinski"

The doctor's eyes light up with recognition, "Ah, I've heard about you. You've got type 1 diabetes, correct?"

I nod, "Correct"

"Well, I'll give you, your injection of insulin now and then you'll come and see me everyday to receive it"

I nod, "Okay"

The doctor stands up and begins collecting equipment from her drawers, and placing them on a silver trolley.

"Roll up, your sleeve. I need to do your blood-pressure first"

I nod and begin rolling up my sleeve and allow her to wrap the blood-pressure machine around my arm.

"Someone is a fan of their ink" Dr. Martin muses as she looks at the many tattoo's stained onto my arm.

I chuckle, "What can I say? I had a lot of money, and got bored"

Dr. Martin eyes me up in amusement, "You must get bored a lot, this must of taken hours"

Another chuckle escapes my lips, "I don't have many friends"

The strawberry blond haired woman smiles slightly, "No, why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Must be my rugged good-looks" I say smugly.

She laughs, "Well Mr. Stilisnki, they didn't warn me how modest you are"

She takes the measurement as the blood-pressure strap deflates, "Perfect, now let's do your shot"

I nod anxiously, as I try and not think about the dangerous of extra insulin will make in my body.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask curiously, as she tightens a strap against my arm to make my veins more visable.

Dr. Martin taps the needle in-front of her, "I don't think that's a very appropriate question, to be asking Mr. Stilinski"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better" I say, as I feel my skin get pinched by the needle in Dr. Martin's hands.

"Well I am your doctor and that's all you need to know"

I feel my arm being wiped before a plaster is being placed where I was injected.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Dr. Martin"

"I guess you, will" Dr. Martin murmurs.

I step outside and feel my body being pushes by 'Parrish'.

"She's a pretty one, ain't she?" Parrish asks as he looks at Dr. Martin who had her face scrunched up as she wrote down something in a file.

I shrug, "If that's your type"

Parrish chuckles, "With breasts like that, she's everyone's type"

I scoff, "You're a pig"

At the desperate man dragging me towards the block of cells. I hear numerous shouts and whistles as I'm dragged towards me cell.

I feel my hands being released from their handcuffs as the bars off the cell electronically open.

"Here you go, Pretty Boy"

I step inside the cell, and see a dark haired man I'd say sat on the top bunk of the beds.

"Hey" I murmur.

"Hey Fish, what's your name?"

Fish?

"I'm Stiles Stilinski"

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale"

"Nice too meet you" I mumur.

"So what you in here for?"

"Armed robbery, you?"

Derek chuckles, "What a small world, so am I"

I force a smile, "It's un-canny"


	2. Chapter 2

I jolt myself awake, panic rushes through my veins when I realise I'm in unfamilliar surroundings.

"Alright Fish?" My cell-mate as he peers down at me from this bunk.

I nod quickly, "Y-Yeah, just forgot where I was"

Derek chuckles, "Everyone's like that at first, you'll get used too it"

The cell opens.

Derek jumps off his bunk, "Breakfast time"

Sighing loudly, I follow him as he walks down towards the corridor.

"Fish!" A voice shouts.

I turn my head slightly and see, a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Why, Why aren't you pretty?"

I shift uncomfortably, as I see someone holding his pocket, "T-Thanks?"

The man smirks, "I'm Theo Raeken, but you can call me T-bag. And what do they call you?"

"S-Stiles, Stiles Stilinski"

"Don't be so nervous, I'm here to make life here easier"

"And how are you going to do that?"

The man offers me his other pocket, "If you're seen with me, I promise you Pretty. Aint nobody gonna touch you"

I shake my head, "I'm good thanks, I don't really plan on being anyones bitch"

T-bag chuckles darkly, "Trust me, Pretty. This is your last offer, and I'd really take it if I was you"

I look him straight in the eyes, "Like I said, I don't plan on being anyones bitch"

I turn on my heel and walk into the cafeteria, after queing for numerous minuets. I collect the shit in which they call food and begin to look for a table.

Slight relief rushes through me, when I see Derek sat at a table. I quickly make my way over to him but I feel a sharp tug at my elbow.

"So you're the one everyone's been telling me about" A man with spiked brown hair says, his dark blue eyes narrowing down at me.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, the new pretty boy" The man chuckles, "They call me, Whittmore"

I nod, "I'm Stiles..Stilinski"

"Why don't you come and eat with us Stilinski?"

I shake my head, "I-It's fine"

Whittmore chuckles, "Now, don't tell me, you're afraid Fish"

"I'm not, I just wanna keep my head down"

The mans eyes narrow, "Fine but you'll regret this answer fishy"

I roll my eyes before walking towards Derek and sitting down next too him.

"Just a hands up Fish, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of Whittmore"

"Why? What's he in for?"

"Part of the mafia"

I snort slightly, "I didn't realise that the mafia was still around"

"Where he's from there is" Derek murmurs.

…

I place a charming smile onto my face as I step into the infirmary. Dr. Martin turns around, she has her hair curled and too the side and was wearing dark jeans and a light pink blouse.

"You look nice today" I note, as I step down.

Dr. Martin snorts, "If you're after morphine, I'm sorry I'm not giving it too you"

I fake, offensive, "Woah, can't an innmate compliment their doctor"

Her eyes light-up with amusement, "Depends what their after"

"I'm just trying to be a nice guy"

She smiles softly, "Well, as hard as it is to believe there's not many nice guy's in this place"

"Well I'm one of the good one's don't worry"

Dr. Martin chuckles, "That's the very reason, why I'm worried"

I chuckle, before she sits down next too me and straps on the blood pressure machine.

"Your last name is Martin right?"

She nods, "Indeed it is, Mr. Stilinski"

"Is it Martin, as in governor Micheal Martin?"

The strawberry blonde shifts uncomfortably, "Yeah it is"

"Well no offence to your father, but you most certainly must get your looks off your mother"

Dr. Martin laughs, "God, has some put a spoon full of kiss-ass in your breakfast this morning?"

I laugh, "I'm just being nice"

…

I step out into the yard, with Derek following me closely.

"Hey, do you know where Scott Mccall is?" I ask, as I turn to look at him.

Derek points his finger out, to a seperate yard which was surrounded my a barbbed wire wall.

"Isn't he the guy who killed the presidents brother?"

I shift, "Apparently so, is there anyway I can get too him?"

Derek shakes his head, "No, he's kept in solitude, only people who get too see him are the guards or the doctor"

I sigh loudly, "Great"

"Why do you want too see him so bad anyway?"

"He's my brother"

Derek's eyes widen slightly, "I didn't see that one coming, Fish"

"I need to see him"

"I don't know what too suggest amigo"

I feel a hand clasp my back tightly, I turn my head and see 'Whittmore' stood there.

"Hey fella's now what are we looking at?"

I shrug out of his grip, "Nothing, just talking"

Whittmore laughs, "Why don't you just braid each others hair as well, while you're at it?"

I roll my eyes, "I don't think, we'll be doing that anytime soon"

..

"You've got a vistor Stilinski" Parrish says, as he opens my cell.

I nod and let myself be dragged, into the visiting area. My head snaps up as I see, Malia sat at one of the tables.

I quickly walk towards her, her eyes meet mine and a sigh of relief escapes her lips.

"Stiles" She says softly, her eyes fill with tears.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently, as I sit down.

Malia shakes her head, "N-No, someone came to the house today, and they had a gun. Luckily, I got me and Jace out of there"

My eyes widen, "Did they hurt you?"

"No..we're fine"

"Where is he now?"

"I sent him, to my fathers. The man's got three loaded guns and a collection of knives, so I think he'll be fine"

I laugh slightly, "Have you told Scott?"

Malia shakes her head and lets out a bitter laugh, "He hates me Stiles.."

I sigh loudly, as I briefly close my eyes, "I promise you, he doesn't hate you"

"I-I didn't believe him, he was my husband. And I let him down"

"All the evidence, said he was guilty"

The brown eyes sat across from me, fill with tears, "But you believed him"

"I'm his brother"

"..And I was his wife"


	3. Chapter 3

"YO! HALE!" A voice shouts, alerting me and Derek from across the yard.

I whip my head around and see a black guy coming towards us, "Hale, what you doing with this Fish?"

"He's my new cell mate, Stiles this is Boyd"

I nod, "Hey"

"Alright snowflake"

"My boy, Boyd can get you anything you need, all you need is money and too ask"

Boyd shakes his head, "Don't be telling everyone my business Hale"

Derek laughs, "Come on man, I'm just trying to pimp you out"

"Do any of you have any ideas where I can see Scott Mccall?"

Boyd snorts, "Why do you need to see that looney bin?"

"He's my brother" I grunt.

The man's eyes flicker with surprise, "Oh...The only way you're seeing Mccall is during P.I that's the only time he's allowed out of his cage"

"P.I?"

Boyd nods, "Yeah like, gardening and shit"

Derek grimaces, "Just one problem Fish, you're not exactly on best terms with the person in charge of it"

I groan, "Please tell me it's not T-Bag"

Boyd snorts, "Trust me, no one would put T-Bag in charge of anything"

"Who is it then?"

"Whittmore"

..

I walk into the infirmary, Dr. Martin gives me a soft smile as she sees me and opens the door to her practice room.

"Mr. Stilinski, how are you this morning?"

I give her a grin, "I'm good thanks, Doc. How are you?"

Dr. Martin laughs slightly, "I've been better"

"What's wrong today? Are all them admirers giving you a hard time?"

The strawberry blonde snorts, "Trust me, I don't have any admirers"

"No why do I find that hard to believe"

Dr. Martin rolls her eyes, "You're just full of charm aren't you?"

"My brother tells me, I'm 90% charm and 10% man"

"I think he means boy"

I laugh, "You've wounded me Doc"

"Good thing, I'm a doctor and can just patch you back up then"

"Can I know your first name?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure, I only give my name out to the nice boys"

I laugh, "I am a nice boy"

The strawberry blonde gives me a pointed look, "I hate to break it, to you Mr. Stilinski, nice boys don't rob banks"

I nod in defeat, "Well, you've got me there doc"

She laughs before rolling up my sleeve, "It's..Lydia, my first name is Lydia"

"Well obviously that makes sense" I murmur.

Lydia looks up at me, "And why is that?"

"Because, a beautiful name obviously belongs to a beautiful woman"

"God, Mr. Stilinski you are such a kiss-ass"

I put my hands in up in defeat, "Fine, I admit. I'm only being nice to you because I'm hoping for free drugs"

Lydia's eyes widen, as a look of disapointment washes over her.

I laugh loudly, "I'm just kidding, drugs have never really been my thing"

Her eyes narrow towards me, "You're a mean little man, Stilinski"

I snort, "I'm the little one, what are you like 5'4"

Lydia's cheeks flush red, "Actually I'm 5'3"

"You're tiny!" I exclaim, amusement lacing in my voice.

Lydia gives me a playful look, "I would not be teasing, the woman who's about to inject you with a needle"

I laugh loudly.

…

I grab my tray, of what the prison attempt to pass of as food before I may my way towards Whittmores table.

"God, Stilinski. I'm starting to think you've got a thing for me"

"You're not really my type, no offence"

Whittmore glances up at me, "What do you want then?"

"I want on P.I"

"And I want to be on an island sipping cocktails, but that's not happening either"

His entire table laughs at his comment.

"Come on, I really need to get on P.I"

Curiousity flashes in the man's bright blue eyes, "And why is that?"

"I just need to, please"

"I wish I could enroll you but frankly, I really don't like you"

I roll my eyes, "Well thank you for your time"

I make my way towards, the table where Derek is sat at.

"I have another way you can see your brother, you won't really be able to speak though"

My ears perk up considerably, "Really? How?"

"Your man, goes to the church everday"

Even though it's not ideal, I guess it'll have to do.

"Thanks man"

Derek shrugs, "It's alright Fish"

..

I walk in the line, with the other convicts as I may my way towards the room, known as the church.

"My, My pretty didn't peg you as a church going-type"

A chill runs down my spine, before I turn around and see Theo, aka T-bag stood there.

"Seem as I've heard that you're in here for raping and murdering children. I didn't peg you as one either"

T-bag chuckles darkly, "Oh no, I'm not. But there's a very pretty nun, who stands at the front. I need something to think of when I'm in my bunk, when I'm all alone"

I give him a face of disgust, "You're disgusting"

The man chuckles, "Come on, I've heard that you go to the infirmary everyday, so don't tell me that don't think of that pretty, little doctor they've got up there"

"Shut up!" I grunt, before turning back around.

Relief fills inside of me, as I make my way towards the front of the church. A familiar mess of black hair sits on the second-to front bench. I quickly make my way towards the bench directly behind it.

I place a hand on the person's shoulder, "Hello brother"

Scott whips his head around, suprise flashing in his eyes, "S-Stiles? What are you doing here?"

"I've got a plan, but I need to get into P.I so that I can talk to you about it" I whisper.

"How's Jace?"

"Someone tried to kill him, and Malia a few days ago"

"What?!"

"They're fine now, they're at Malia's dad"

…

 **Malia POV.**

I pull my hood over my head, as I quickly run across the road. I look up at the apartment building in front of me, with anxiety and hope filling inside of me.

I look around my shoulder, cautiously before entering the building and heading towards the elevator and pressing the level three button.

I feel my phone vibrate, I check my phone and see that my father had text me to ensure that Jace was okay and safe.

Once I arrive on the third floor, I head down the hallway and stop once I reach the apartment door with the numbers '19 C' written on it.

I pull my hood down and knock on the door, loudly.

The door swings open to reveal a, pretty dark haired woman, "Malia?"

"I need your help" I croak out, as I try and attempt my emotions.

"No offence, but you're my ex-boyfriends wife, so me giving you help isn't exactly on my too-do list"

I refrain from rolling my eyes, "Well, you care about Scott don't you?"

Allison's eyes narrow, "He's a murder"

"We both know, that Scott, would never murder someone"

"You clearly didn't believe that, I heard you two are filing for divorce"

"I was scared and wanted to protect my son. But then I actually remember what a great guy my husband is, and realised there's no way in hell he'd ever, hurt someone else"

Allison sighs loudly, "So what do you want help with?"

"I need you too look back into Scott's case and try and find something, that can at least hold back the exicution"

"Look, even if I wanted too. The case is closed, there's nothing I can do"

Tears burn in my eyes, "Please, Allison. I'm begging you"

"Malia, I can't"

"What happened? You used too love him, and care for him so deeply. How can all that just go away?"

"He married someone else"

Anger burns in my veins, "So that's what this is about?! You're willing to let him die just because he married me. What about his son?! How am I supposed to tell my son, that his dad is going to die?!"

Allison looks at me blankly, "You'll think of something"

"Please!" I cry out, before I let out a strangled sob.

 **A:N**

 **How is everyone enjoying the story so far?**

 **I thought I'd let you know, a few facts about the story so far. This story is based of the tv series Prison Break, and they are some charecters I have incoperated into one another, such as. Stiles' role in this story, is Michael, Scott is Lincoln, Lydia is Sara, Derek is Succre, Theo is T-Bag, Boyd is C-Money, Jackson is Abruzzi. And other characters will enter this story and you will notice similiarties between the charecters in this story and the one's in prison break.**

 **And Malia and Allison, are altered versions of Sofia and Veronica.**

 **Just a few questions also, I'd appericate if you'd answer in the reviews.**

 **Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **Who is your least favourite?**

 **Do you ship Stiles and Lydia so far?**

 **And which character do you want too see come into the story next? (Like Peter, Liam, Isaac, Erica, Hayden ect.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles?"

I lift my head up slightly, as I hear a voice from the bunk beneath me, "Yes?"

"I'm trying to write a letter, to Braeden, and I want her to know, how I feel"

I raise my eyebrow slightly amused, "So it's a love letter?"

"Exactly! And I need your help, give me a word about love"

I ponder for a few minuets, "What about passion?"

"Oh! Passion, that's a good one!"

"So what's the letter for?"

"I'm proposing to her, if you must know"

"Why don't you just do it in person?"

Derek snorts, "Becuase here isn't exactly a very romantic place now, is it?"

"Fair enough"

"By the way passion, how do you spell that? P-A-S-H-"

I cut him off, as I lift my head down towards the bunk and give him a look of disbelief, "H?"

Derek looks at me embarassed, "No, H?"

I nod with an amused look on my face, "Yes, No H"

…

As soon as I step out onto the yard, I make my way towards Whittmore and his 'men', who seem to be in the middle of a poker game.

"I really think, you should re-think letting me, go on P.I"

Whittmore gives me an unimpressed look, "Beat it, Stilinski"

"I have something, that could help us both"

"You have nothing to help me"

A smirk plays on my lips, before passing him the oragami bird, I made previously containing private information concenring Whittmore and his 'mafia' past.

"Just what I need, a duck!" Whittmore retorts sarcastically, causing his table to laugh at me.

"Read it, and get back to me" I mumur before walking away.

I feel a hand grab my arm, I look up and see Parrish stood there.

"Pope, wants too see you Stilinski"

"Pope?"

"Yes, the worden. Now come on Fish, he doesn't have all day"

I let myself be guided until I'm inside, and I'm directed down different hallways until I'm outside a room, with the words 'Henry Pope' written on the door.

The door swings open, and reveals a smallish man with greyed hair.

"Ah, Stilinski come in"

I walk inside and stand awkwardly until I'm told to take a seat.

"Am I in trouble? Or something?"

"You know something, I've been reading your file all day. And I just couldn't help but wonder how could someone with your credentials wind up in a place like this?"

I shrug, "Things change"

"I noticed under your occupation you put, unemployed. But that's not true is it Stilinski?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a structional engineer aren't you?"

I nod, "I was but as I said things change"

Henry Pope stands up, "Come with me"

I follow him into a connect room from his office, once I'm inside. I see a model of the 'Taj Mahall' made out of miniature sweker sticks.

"Impressive" I comment.

"You see, I need your help"

"You do?"

"Yes, you see. It's a present for my wife, because she's a sucker for who the Taj was built. Do you know the story?"

I nod, "I'm familiar, it's a grand gesuture of love right?"

Henry nods with a smile, "Exactly, and I'm nearly finsihed. All in time for our anniversary as well"

"So what's the problem?"

"If I build on it anymore, than it'll collapse. And I need your expert opinion on it. So I thought I'd set you up here, three hours everyday, it'll get you off the yard and give you some record of good behaviour"

"I would love too but I can't sorry"

"You can't?"

"I don't think you understand, the benefits that will rely on you for this Stilinski"

"I'm sorry but, I just don't think I can do it"

…

I walk towards the bleachers on the yard, and see a familiar looking man sat there stroking his cat.

"Deaton" I note as I sit down.

The bald man looks up at me, "Do I know you Fish?"

I shake my head, "No but I knew your wife"

"Ah, Carol"

"You mean Anne" I correct.

Deaton faces me, looking slightly amused "Where did you meet her? Where you in Wisconsin?"

"You mean Boston?"

He chuckles, "Fine, no more tests. What's your name?"

I give him a small smile, "I'm Stiles. And I hear you're Debe Cooper"

Deaton shakes his head, "Every new Fish always assumes I'm Debe Cooper"

"Well aren't you?"

"No, I'm not"

"Such a shame, kind of wish you was"

"So do I, it would be I have five million waiting for me, when I get out of this place"

"Do you ever think of breaking out?"

Deaton looks at me in slight disbelief, "You're kidding me right? I'm nearly sixty. I'm in no postion to be breaking out"

I hear footsteps approach me before, I feel my neck being grabbed "Stilinski"

I look up frantically and see Whitmore stood there.

"I want to know, and I want to know now. Where the hell Fibinachi is?"

"You know, that's not how it works. I help you and then you help me"

Whittmore shakes his head, "I guess, I'll just have to get it out of you then"

"If you come after me, I'll come after you"

I feel my gut being punched, causing me to stumble backwards slightly.

Anger rushes inside of me, before I rush forward and punch Whittmore in the face. I feel my body being tackled to the ground before something whips into my back frantically.

Pain surges into my body.

Before a large bang echoes my ears, causing everyone to throw themselves onto the floor.

…

A smile graces my face, as I walk into the infirmary, Lydia whips her around to me and gives me a tight smile.

"I've been reading your file"

I raise my eyebrow in amusement, "Someone clearly, control their feelings for me"

Lydia snorts, "Actually, I was reading about what an impressive advanced degree you have"

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"You know what, it turns out we went to the same college"

A smirk grows on my face, "Do you reckon we ever bumped into each other, at a bar?"

Lydia shakes her head with a smile on her lips, "Definatly, not. I'd remember"

I wiggle my eyebrows, "Is that a good thing?"

"Sadly for you, not"

"You honestly, need to stop wounding me like this"

Lydia laughs slightly, before reading over my files and her eyebrows furrow together.

"You're blood glucose isn't right"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're appearing too seem hypoglucemic. Are you sure it's type 1 diabetes that you have?"

I nod, "Ever since I was a kid"

"Hm, well. I'd like to run some more tests next time you're in here. I don't want to be administrating insulin to someone who doesn't need it"

I nod, "Sure, works fine with me"

…

 **Malia POV,**

I fiddle with the ring placed around my fourth finger, on my left hand as I sit on a cold steel chair. My heart catches in my throat, as I see a familiar man with short black hair, tanned skin and warm brown eyes.

His eyes widen slightly as he sits down in front fo me, "Malia?"

I give him a watery smile, "The one and only"

"Why are you here?! Is Jace okay?! Stiles told me what happened"

I nod slowly, "Jace is fine, he's with my dad, he's doing really well actually, he's entering the spelling bee for his grade"

A proud smile works a way onto Scotts' face, "Well, he's defiantly not like his father, if he's doing good in school"

I laugh slightly, "He's actually really like his daddy, he's kind, sweet, slightly cocky at times, and he never fails to make me laugh, just like you do...did"

Scott gives me a pained look, "I-I don't understand, what you're doing here"

Tears well up in my eyes, "I'm..so..so sorry"

"W-What?"

"I-I should of believed you, I'm so sorry!" I cry out, as I feel tears roll down my face.

"You're still wearing your ring"

I nod, as I look him in the eyes trying to detect any sign of any emotion, "I never took it off, even when I was petty and foolish not to believe, that my husband. The greatest person I've ever known, could ever be such a horrible person"

Scott looks at me with a look, I've never seen on his face before, "Do you still love me?"

A strangled sob escapes my lips, as I nod frantically, "I do, I do still love you"

We sit in a strange silence for a few minuets before dread begins to seap through me.

"Y-You don't love me anymore" I blurt out, as fear rushes through me.

Scott's eyes widen, as he raises his hand up to the barbed wire seperating us both, "Malia Mccall, you think I don't love you anymore?"

I raise my hand so it, comes into contact with his, "I didn't believe you, I'm you wife and I let you down"

"You where trying to protect our son, how could I hate you for that?"

"So you do still love me?" I croak out with tears burning in my eyes.

"I've never stopped, you're my wife and I wish I could protect you right now"

My heart aches, as I hear Scott's voice crack.

"It's not your fault, I'm getting you out of here! Do you here me? I'm not letting whatever sicko set you up get away with it!"

"No! I don't want you getting involved!"

"Someone came after my family, I'm already involved!"

"Please..Jace is already losing one parent, he can't lose another"

A sob escapes my lips, "I can't let him lose one, I can't lose you!"

"You'll never lose me...I'll always be watching you and Jace"

A lump rises in my throat, as another sob escapes my lips as I shake my head, "I-I can't let this happen!"

"It might not, Stiles has a plan"

I snap my head up, "A plan which is basically, a suicide misson"

Scott shrugs as he looks at me numbly, "Well, I'm going to die anyway aren't I?"

I shake my head, as tears stream down my face, "D-Don't say that, I'm looking into the case again. I'm finding evidence, I'm finding something!"

…

 **Stiles POV.**

My eyes open as I hear footsteps outside my cell, I see Parrish stood there holding something in his hands.

"I don't know, what you did Stilinski but Whittmore wanted you to give me this P.I card"

A grin works it's way onto my face, "Thanks" I mumur, as I hop off my bunk and collect the card from him.

Derek gives me a small smile and stands up, "Speaking off good news, guess whos' an engaged man?!"

My eyes widen slightly, "I take it, Braden said yes"

"You bet, you're passionate ass she did!"

I chuckle before giving him a quick hug, "I'm happy for you man"

"Not as happy, as I am!"

The metal bars, open as every inmate begins walking down towards the cafeteria. I search for a particular person, once I see him I quickly race forward.

"Boyd!" I call out.

The man snaps his head towards, "How's it going snowflake?"

"I need something"

"I'm listening"

"I need, a drug, you can buy it over the counter. It stops insulin in your body"

Boyd raises his eyebrow, "If you can get it over the counter, why don't you ask for it at medical"

I give him a smirk, "Because they're already giving me insulin shots"

He laughs, "You are one messed up snowflake, you know that?"

"So can you get it me?"

"Why do you need to get medical so bad anyways?"

"I like the atmosphere"

Boyd chuckles, "You mean you like the doc"

I shrug, "She's not really my type"

"Oh I didn't realise, you swung in the fruitcake direction"

I shake my head as I let out a laugh, "No I don't swing in that direction, the doc just isn't my type because she seems way up tight"

Boyd chuckles, "So you like your bitches bad?"

My smirk widens, "You could say that"

 **Although, I am basing this of the tv series. There will be quite a few of my own twists and turns, and I mostly want to ensure that you are all enjoying this story.**

 **So what would you like too see happen?**

 **Do you like how the charecters are being potrayed?**

 **I've been told, that Lydia and Malia aren't being potrayed well enough, how do you feel about the charecters?**

 **And are you all enjoyng the Malia and Scott dynamic?**

 **Also, a familiar face will be joining the prison very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Malia POV.**

"MAMA!" A voice shouts, as I walk into my fathers house, my heart swells as I see my son race towards me holding his favourite stuf animal, his daddy got him.

"Hey mister!" I greet, as I engluf him into a tight hug.

"Where've you been?"

I stroke his cheek gently, "I went too see daddy"

Jace pouts, as tears build up into his warm chocolate brown eyes, "I-I wanna see daddy!"

My heart clenches, as I clutch my son tighters and try and hold in a sob.

"I-I know baby, but you can't right now. But he told me something very important, do you wanna know what he said?"

Jace pulls away from me and nods frantically, "I do!"

I wipe the tears which are falling down my cheeks, "H-He told me, he loves you. Very, very much"

A sad face casts over my sons face, "Did you tell him I love him too? I don't want him too think I don't love him. Because I do, Mama!"

A sob escapes my lips as I nod and kiss the top of my sons head, "I-I told him, don't worry your daddy know that you love him!"

"I miss him"

"I miss him too baby, but I promise you. That you will see daddy again"

Jace nods, and perks up slightly, "Really?"

I nod as I clutch his head gently, "I'll make sure of it"

"I miss Uncle Stiles too"

"He's just helping daddy out, and then they'll both come home. Mummy promises"

"I wouldn't make a promise you can't keep" A voice says from behind me, I turn around and see my dad stood there.

I sigh loudly before, facing Jace "Baby, why don't you go and watch cartoons while I talk to grandpa?"

My son nods before running into the living room.

"He's innocent dad"

"Then why is there no evidence saying that?"

"Because he's been framed" I say confidently, as I step towards my father.

My dad narrows his eyes at me, "Have you been drinking again?"

My eyes widen, "What? No"

"I shouldn't of let you seen Jace"

"What are you on about?! That's my son!" I cry out, as a burst of anger explodes in my stomach.

"Well you're hardly a good mother, you visit a convicted murder, you drink to forget your problems. And you ship him off to me!"

Tears burn in my eyes, "I don't drink anymore, and I sent him here because I told you, someone came into our house with a gun!"

"How do I know, you just weren't high? You looked pretty out of it when you came here"

I narrow my eyes, "Because, someone just tried to kill me and my son"

"I don't believe you Malia"

I shake my head in disgust, "Fine.."

I grab my car keys off the side and zip up my jacket, "JACE, COME ON WE'RE GOING!"

My dad grabs my wrist, "I'm not letting you leave with him"

"He's my son, I'm doing whatever I want!"

"If you leave with him, I'm calling social services, and I'll tell them about all the times during Scott's trail, that you left Jace here and went to go get drunk"

My blood runs cold, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because my grandson deserves a better life, than a mom who drinks and a father who's a murderer"

A strangled sob escapes my lips, "W-What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care, it's not my problem anymore Malia. I'm done with you"

"I-I'm your daughter"

My dad shakes his head at me, "I don't know who you are, my daughter wouldn't of bailed on her son to go and get drunk"

"I-I was hurting"

"And your son wasn't? He's better off without you"

I feel my entire body go numb.

"I-I'm his mum!" I cry out, as I let out numerous sobs.

"A mum, he's better off without"

Another sob escapes my lips, "I-I'm going to prove Scott's innocent, and o-once I do. I'm getting my son back"

Jace rushes into the room, his face looks broken "M-Mummy why are you crying?"

I bend down so I'm his level, "M-Mummy has to go away for a while, but grandpa is going to look after you"

Jace sobs loudly, as he grabs my tightly, "P-Please don't go, like daddy did!"

My heart breaks, as I let out borderline hysterical sobs, "I-I'm s-sorry b-baby"

"I-I love you mummy!"

I kiss his head before holding him tightly, "I love you more, I promise you baby. Both mummy and daddy are coming back to you"

I feel my arm being grabbed so I'm pulled away from my son.

"It's time for your mother to go now" My father says coldly.

I give him a blank stare, "I'll never forgive you for this"

"I'm just trying to protect my grandson"

"By keeping him away from his mother?!"

"Just leave Malia" My dad says.

I nod before blowing Jace a kiss, and leaving the house. I feel my knees give out, as I collapse onto my fathers front porch in a pool of tears. My heart ached wildly and longingly.

What happened to my family?

My perfect little family, that used to have movie nights, every thurday which involved Scott letting Jace eating an entire tub of ice-cream and me pretending to be annoyed while all I wanted to do was laugh at my sons over-hyperactiveness.

I would do anything, anything in the world. To little moments like that back.

I've lost everything.

I've lost my husband, my son and even my father.

"Malia?" A familiar voice asks.

I snap my head up and see Allison stood there in running gear, her expression looked slightly concerned.

I quickly race towards her, her eyes widen considerably as she takes in my frantic state.

"W-What happened?" She asks, as she puts hands on my shoudlers, in an attempt to calm me down.

I shake my head as a sob escapes my lips, "I-I've lost everything"

"Malia?...Talk to me, what do you mean?"

I feel my body collide with the floor, as my knees hit the pavement roughly.

"Shit! Malia, come on!" Allison says as she grabs my face.

…

 **Stiles POV.**

I grab a paintbrush, and begin to paint near where Scott was stood, my brother looks over his shoulder cautiously before moving up towards me.

"Alright superstar, what's the plan?"

"I'm getting you out of here"

Scott gives me a look of disbelief, "That's your plan"

I nod, "That's my plan"

"I hope you, realise that this is impossible"

A smirk it's way upon my lips, "Not if you built the building"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I've got the blueprints"

Scott rolls his eyes, "Great, so you've got the blueprints at home, how's that going to help us with while we are stuck in here!"

"I've got them on me" I murmur.

Scott stares at me confused, "I-I don't understand"

"I'll show you after, but right now we're being stared at. And we can't really risk suspicions rising"

I continue painting tediously, until I'm told that we've finsihed for the day and that I need to change out my P.I clothes and change back into my regular ones.

I walk towards the changing rooms.

Scott eyes me up carefully, "Alright then, where are they?"

I give him a small smirk before taking off my top and revealing the carefully detailed tattoos on my body.

"I don't get it, am I supposed to be seeing something?" Scott asks, I hear the frustration in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, what you see. What matters is that I understand them, so that I can get us out of here"

"Getting out is only half the issue Stiles, what are we supposed to do when we're out? We need people who've got people on the outside"

I glance over towards, Whittmore whos' currently signing paper work, "I've got them but they just don't know it yet"

"Seriously him? He's a mob man, I don't really think he can be trusted"

I give my brother a frustrated look before stepping forward and touching his shoulder, "Just have a little faith"

Scott''s gaze softens slightly, "Fine, just be careful alright"

I nod with a smirk growing on my face, "I always am, aren't I?"

"STILINSKI!" Whittmore calls.

Sighing loudly, I whip my head around and turn to walk towards the man who's giving me a look, with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint. It almost seemed like, a sinster form of desperation.

"Yes?" I ask tiredly.

"Can you come and help me, and the guys move some stuff from the gardening shed?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so" I say before looking back at Scott with an apologetic look.

I follow the men until we reach the outside of the gardening shed. My eyes widen as I feel my body being grabbed, I attempt to struggle but the grip is far too strung.

"W-What are doing?!" I cry out, as I try and escape.

Whittmore smirks at me, before he opens the gardening shed. His 'men' pin me down and place me on the bench.

Panic races through me.

Jackson laughs darkly before grabbing something from the side of the room, I couldn't quite make out what it was. But I have a feeling, I'm going to find out and it isn't going to be pretty.

My eyes widen massively, as I see a pair of gardening sheers in the ex-mob man's hands.

"Now, Fish I'm going to give you one last chance, without all the pain. Tell me where Fibinachi is"

I close my eyes, "T-This isn't how it works"

I gulp as I feel my sock being torn off me.

"What do you need off me so bad, you're risking getting yourself into casulty?"

I eye him up, "I'll tell you when the time is right"

"The only thing, I want you to tell me is where the hell Fibinachi is"

"J-Just give me more time!" I plead out.

Pain surges through my body, as tears burn in my eyes.

FUCK.

FUCK.

HOLY FUCK.

I grit my teeth before a loud scream escapes my lips.

I feel my vison blur slightly before I feel arms carry me out of the gardening shed.

I couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, the only thing my mind would focus on is the pain.

I feel my vison blacken slightly.

My eyelids flutter open, I move my head frantically before a large pain spikes through my body causing a tear to roll down my face.

"Stiles" A voice says gently.

I look up and see Lydia stood there, with concern flashing in her eyes, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you"

"D-Don't touch it!" I cry out, as she bends down to examine my foot.

Her hand covers mine in a comforting manner, "I have to clean it, I can't let you get an infection. But don't worry I'm going to give you something that will numb the pain, okay?"

I nod silent before another tear rolls down my face, I feel a prick in my arm before my body beings to calm down slightly.

"W-What happened?" Lydia asks as she goes to put a pair of latex gloves on.

"Please, don't make me lie to you" I plead.

The strawberry blonde freezes, before looking at me with an emotion I couldn't find.

"Stiles, please. I really don't enjoy seeing you in here"

A sloppy grin makes a way onto my face, despite the situation, "Well that hurts more than the toes"

Lydia's expression changes from amused to serious, in 0.5 seconds, "Please, tell me what happened"

"Please don't make me lie to you"

 **A:N I know, Malia's character is completely different to anyones from Prison break. But I'm really loving her, and I'm excited for you all too see her character development. Sorry for frequent updates it's just that I'm going away for a few weeks so I won't be able to upload as much.**

 **All I want to know is how do you feel about Malia?**

 **And in this story, do you want Scalia or Scallison to be the endgame? I can tip the scale either way.**


End file.
